


The Good It Will Do

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Pitch gets to Jack first. He is his usual self but Jack, starved for any kind of affection or friendship, sticks with him and eventually they do get along . Can end up father-figure, friendship, frenemies, relationship..anything.I see this going in two ways:Pitch starts trying to get him to take over with him but Jack’s morals do not allow him and he tries to convince him not to while at the same time trying to heal the Guardians (who are wary of him) because of these morals and he has to deal with being chosen …or maybe he wasn’t yet.He helps Pitch take over (maybe he doesn’t even know exactly what he is helping with until the very end) but than realizes what he has actually done and tries reversing it. Kinda would love to see as the horror really sets in .+100 If he succeeds in whatever it is he is doing."Jack finally manages to get into the North Pole because he wants to warn North about what Pitch is planning.





	The Good It Will Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/6/2014.

This time, Jack lets the yetis capture him. As they bring him in to North, he can’t help but notice once again how much he hates their nervousness around him. He’d fly away to avoid the feeling—he’s done it before—but it’s not time for that anymore.  
  
“Let him go,” North says to the yetis once they bring Jack to a bare room made mostly of ice, deep within the glacier. It’s dangerous to surround him in his element, but Jack understands—the room is probably the point at the Pole farthest from the wonder-working on the workshop floor. “He’s letting you hold him,” North continues, “and I don’t want you getting hurt if he decides to break free.”  
  
North sends the yetis out of the room once they’ve put him down.  
  
“Facing me on your own, then?” Jack asks, because despite his purpose he can’t resist defying, testing.  
  
“I’m not afraid of you,” North says. “And I do not believe you are spy. Pitch has other ways to do that.”  
  
Jack looks away. “I know,” he says, “and that’s no good for me, because…I’m here to tell you what he’s planning.”  
  
“Hmm.” North folds his arms. “Why do you decide to do this now?”  
  
“Because Pitch wants revenge and I don’t. Look, I’d better try to explain from the beginning. You’re probably not going to like some of it, but…” Jack shrugs.  
  
“This does not matter. I do not like most things having to do with Pitch. I am not here to listen to things I like.”  
  
“Right.” Jack takes a deep breath. “So, when Pitch found me, what we had in common was that no one could see us…like they see you. And, well, we’ve still done what we could, and—the thing you don’t understand is that sometimes kids like to be scared, and no, that’s not the point. The point is that it’s awful not to be believed in, and Pitch blames you for no one believing in him. And so now he’s going to try and make it so that no one believes in the Guardians. But I know…I know that’s not going to make kids believe in us. And I know it isn’t kids believing in you that makes them not believe in me. So I came to warn you.”  
  
“You won’t be able to go back to Pitch after this,” North says matter of factly. “You’d be afraid of him finding out and he’d know.”  
  
Jack nods miserably.  
  
“And you would do this, still,” says North, “even when it is your loneliness that caused you to join him in the first place. Even not knowing how we Guardians would react.”  
  
“I had to,” says Jack. “Maybe you haven’t done much for me, but you have for the kids. And Pitch’s revenge is going to hurt them. I don’t want that to happen and I never have, even if my being with Pitch makes you doubt that.”  
  
North presses his lips together and nods. “Jack, follow me upstairs. I will call the Guardians and you will explain to them also.” He pushes open the door. “Maybe you will need to explain even more. I will protect you from the others until they understand.”  
  
“I should refuse,” Jack says. He passes his staff from one hand to the other.  
  
“Maybe so,” North says, “But I am more interested in what you will do.”  
  
Jack hesitates, then takes a step towards him. “I’ll go with you. Because I don’t want Pitch to take his revenge.”  
  
“You should also come for yourself,” North says. “I think there is more wrong than Pitch’s revenge. And we will be fixing more than that, now.”  
  
“Is Pitch included in that? Even now, I don’t just want to…stop him.”  
  
North briefly clasps the fingers of his right hand over his left. “Believe me. You are not the only one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tag notes from Tumblr:
> 
> #and the gesture at the end is supposed to be a #'this is where I used to wear all my wedding rings' #sort of gesture #I swear gen is just clean OT+ for me really


End file.
